


Children on the Bus

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, promt fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt-the bus gets hijacked again. or near death experiance or both?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt-the bus gets hijacked again. or near death experiance or both?

It'd be funny, if it wasn't. 

His first thought is to find May. It's been dark on the Bus for only a few minutes now at least it had been that way when he woke, she'd know what was going on. Grant thought back to the incident with old Hyrda tech, they may have fallen into a similar trap. Again.

No one's tied up or passed out, and there isn't a gaping hole in the plane's side. The two agents they picked up could quite possibly have nothing to do with the dark lounge he was making his way across. Their from SHIELD, it's unlikely that they did this. Highly unlikely, almost impossible. Yet there's a worry at the bottom of Ward's stomach, no one else has said anything about the black out. There's no sound anywhere.

He swallowed the uneasy feeling. A high stress job with the necessity of keeping focus always turned on him at times like this. It had made him paranoid, and that was rising now. Grant held his side arm in front of him as he walked slow careful steps forward. 

Grant didn't cross paths with any one. Sure, there were other levels to the plane, but it was highly unlikely that he wouldn't at least run into one person. He didn't bother with pleasantries, and opened the cock pit's door with out a knock. 

A quick scan of the empty cock pit confirmed his fear. May was gone, presumably taken because there was no way she wouldn't be bent over controls right now. On the bright side, auto-pilot was on and appeared to be functioning just fine. It was the small things in these situations that kept him going. Hope for the big things and you get bad things instead. Hope for smaller things, and things work out a bit better. Or you're not as crushed when those little things fall through.

May and Coulson could take of them selves. They'd figure it out with out Ward, and for now they would. His worry was on the other three: Skye, Fitz, and Simmons. They're practically children from being so defenseless.

Skye was in her bunk the last time he checked, his best bet was to check there first. The door opened with ease. The bright side, if there could be one, was that she's there, and not missing like May. The down side is that she's unconscious. Not from her own will, but from a blow to the head causing the small trickle of blood from her forehead. He hoisted her over his shoulder easily and deposited her into one of the seats and buckled her in. One down, two to go.

Ward gave her another check over, besides the head she was fine. He isn't a fan of leaving her alone, but he couldn't exactly drag her behind him as he searched the Bus. Though, he clipped one of the radios on her and grabbed one for himself and Simmons or Fitz.

Simmons, she could be hurt, he doesn't even think about the other possibility. She'd be down in the lab alongside Fitz. Grant paused by the stairs to Coulson's office. It wouldn't hurt to check, but that would mean leaving Je-Simmons down there with no protection. At the very least the Night-Night gun is down there.

His was door ajar when his fingers went to the door knob, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Not good, not good, not good. The beam of light from his flashlight revealed an empty office. 

“Dammit!”

May or Coulson would've found him by now. They would've met and discussed what was happening. Skye wouldn't be unconscious.

The pieces clicked in place. Coulson had been off when the two other agents came on the Bus. He hadn't given a reason before, but there was a distrust in his eyes. May was in on it, at least that's what he suspected at the time. Or it was just wishful thinking that the two senior agents knew what was going on.

“Simmons! Fitz!” He shouted, flying down the stairs.

They're like children on a school bus. Helpless with out their leaders. Easy pickings.

A sigh of relief left his lips when he found her. It was gone when he realized she's bent down over a body. Not a body, Fitz.

“Simmons. What happened?” He asked as he crouched besides her.

She cradled Fitz's head gently in her hands. 

“I don't know, I don't know. They had Coulson and May. T-They weren't acting like themselves. I think they're still here. Why is it dark? Is the plane going down again? They knocked Fitz unconscious. They hit me too, but I'm alright for the most part. What about Skye? Is she alright? I think they want us divided. It looks like they're trying to kill us.” She spoke a mile a minute, and when she looked up his heart stopped.

Blood was dry under her nose, and bruise blossomed across her right eye and cheek. “Simmons, what happened?” He asked softly.

“They punched me, isn't it obvious?”

Leave it to her to use that tone of hers in this type of situation. “Your wrist.” He pointed out, grabbing it gently, it was coloring with a bruise.

“I think they may have locked Coulson and May in one of the storage closets. I don't know, I was a bit disoriented before.” She added, pulling her wrist away.

He nodded. “What about the them?”

“I don't know. They just sort of disappeared.”

“Come on.” He ordered and helped her up. “I'll help you two upstairs and get strapped in. What ever happens you stay there.” Grant explained as her handed her the radio.

“Grant?” He stiffened at the use of his first name. She had never said it before and it only increased his worry.

“How long does auto-pilot last? Doesn't it need someone to keep an eye on it, keep answering those security questions to keep it running.”

“Shit.” Because Simmons was right like she usually was. It was one of the reasons May was constantly in the cock-pit. Questions popped up to make sure the person was still alert or there to answer them. You could only go so long until skipping questions shut the program off. It was a stupid SHIELD protocol.

He wasted no time in slinging the unconscious rocket scientist on his shoulder and grabbing Simmons's forearm, pulling her with him.

Grant didn't know how often the questions popped up, but he knew only three could go unanswered. If they were lucky, they would have only missed the second or the first one. That was also assuming he, or possibly Simmons, could answer it. Which with his ever worsening head ache, he was now doubting that ability.

“Strap in!” He yelled at her already noticing the slight shift in the plane's direction. His fingers fumbled as he tried to do the belt for Fitz. Grant glanced back over at Simmons who had strapped herself in. “Dammit.” The stupid pieces weren't clicking together.

“I got it!” Simmons said now besides him, her hands pushing his aside. “Go! I can finish! See if you can get auto-pilot back online!”

He hesitated, Grant couldn't just leave her alone. Couldn't leave the rest of them alone.

“Grant, go.” She didn't shout it this time, but was firm in her order.

He nodded turning away from the chemist. “Be careful.” Grant said turning just briefly to say it to her, but the words were ripped from his mouth as the world shifted, as screaming filled his ears. She never did strap herself in.

His world went black.


	2. Lovely Gesture (part 2)

“Wake up.” The bed shifted as she moved.

That pretty voice of hers was convincing, but he ignored her. The pillows were soft and the light that hit his lids suggested it was almost noon.

“Oh, come on!” He could here her pout. “We're in Paris, get up!” Grant groaned at the pillow that hit his head.

“This is our honey moon!” She whined. “You can sleep later.”

“Ok, ok.” He fake sighed and opened his eyes to see Jemma kneeling besides him on the bed. She looked beautiful as usual, though, this time bathed in light from the sun shinning through the window.”

“Ward.” He blinked at the unexpected panic and shakiness to her voice.

“Ward, please wake up.” But he was already awake.

“Why isn't he waking up? It's been two days.”  
***  
He had been dreaming, that was the only explanation, because what ever was going on was real. Not a figment of his imagination that had run away from him. He had let it run away from him and dream up impossible things. A honey moon with Simmons. Ridiculous. Yet, he was perfectly okay with that happening.

Simmons.

Simmons, screaming. Screaming because he had let her help. Screaming because he couldn't get to the damn cock-pit in time. Not good, not good, not good.

The light that shone against his closed lids was definitely fluorescent. The kind of fluorescent that lined hospital ceilings. Hospital had to be a good sign. For him anyway. It meant he was alive, it generally didn't carry over to the other person otherwise he wouldn't have his eyes closed.

Grant took a slow deep breath in and winced at the pain. A few broken ribs and a concussion. He had gotten lucky, so why hadn't he woken up? Why wasn't he waking up now?

He didn't want too.  
***  
“Isn't it lovely here?” She asked with one of her signature bright smile.

“Very lovely.” He said as he pulled her closer to his side.

Jemma had insisted on a walk around the city first. Subdued for the chemist, then again they had two weeks too themselves. As she had said, better to not rush into something big and be exhausted for the remainder of their trip. He'd have to thank Coulson again for the time off. It was more than generous.

“How did you know about Paris?”

“Remember when Coulson gave you the truth serum?” He nodded and she continued still smiling. “You mentioned Paris and how you've never really seen it yet you've been here before. I figured it'd be a fun place for us. It helps that it is the city of love too.”

Grant laughed, and kissed the top of her head. She always knew things about him that he had forgotten. The sort of things that got lost in the world of SHIELD.   
***  
“I'm hungry.” She whined, her chin resting on bare shoulder in an attempt to get him to move from his spot on the bed.

“Then eat.” He sighed with the usual grumpiness that entered his voice after an exhausting day that sleep didn't cure. Grant should have known better with Jemma. Paris wasn't just the city of love to her, but the city of adventure too. And after a long day of walking and losing sight of her a few time and then a long night together had left him more than tired than a few ops they had gone on.

“You're missing my point.” Jemma pouted.

Grant sighed and did his best to hide the grin he had at her childishness. “And what is it?”

“You're my husband now.” He was pretty sure there was a slight giggle from her. “We're supposed to eat together.”

“We already stuffed cake in each others mouths.” Grant pointed out and earned a snort from her.

“I meant breakfast.” 

“Five more minutes?”

“Fine, but you should know I'm going to take a nice hot shower. Maybe that will motivate you.”

“I'm awake.” he grumbled as her chin left his shoulder.  
***  
Grant focused on the voices around him the best he could.

“I don't get why he isn't waking up. I thought you said he was fine.” That was Skye, so she was fine.

“It's worrying with a concussion.” May. “It's in his best interests that it's not neurological damage causing it.”

“Are you saying it's emotional?”

There was a lull in the conversation, most likely May nodding. “About what then?”

“Simmons, knowing Ward.”

“Speaking of which, I'm going to go see how she's doing. And maybe get Fitz to eat something other than her jello.”

He waited till the chair scrapped back against the floor and the door clicked shut before creaking his eyes open.

“How long were you listening?”

Grant blinked at May, she looked fine except for the few bruises scattered across her face. “Huh?”

“You heard me.” She answered. It was clear he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

“A few minutes. Long enough to hear your concern for me.” He joked, a crappy one at that, but then again he was a poop with knives.

May simply shook her head at him. “You had us worried.”

“Simmons?” There was more worry in the question than he was happy to admit too.

“She's alive.”  
***  
The doctors check is head again to make sure it wasn't something more serious than his emotions toying with him. After that May wheeled him to Simmons room. Grant had insisted on walking, but very few could argue with May and win.

It was another few minutes that he waited for Skye and Fitz to leave; Skye practically dragging Fitz in the direction of the food court.

May let him walk in, and waited patiently outside the door for him.

No wonder he wanted to stay asleep. Jemma was alive, but she didn't look close to being okay. He took note of the different machines hooked up to her as he, thankfully, dropped into a chair by her side.

She shifted her head to look over at him, of course somehow Jemma had managed a smile. 

“So, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up?”

He gave her his best smile. “You could say that.” Grant took the few minutes of silence to check her over. Unlike May, she didn't have bruises covering parts of her face, just a few scrapes. Her arms did not receive the same fate with missing out on the dark blue and purple patches of skin. He assumed the same rang true for her legs which were covered by a pale blue blanket.

“It's not your fault you know.” Jemma spoke up. “There was no way to stop the plane going down. And we're all relatively all right. No need to blame yourself at all. I'm not saying you are blaming yourself, you just have had a habit of doing so. So, no need to worry or put the blame solely on yourself.”

“You don't have to worry about me.” Grant said. Jemma always worried, and here she was doing it stuck in a hospital bed with bruises and scrapes. It was as if Hell had swallowed her up to only spit her out again. Only Jemma Simmons could smile at that.

Not exactly sure what to do, he reached out and patted her leg. 

“Oh,” Jemma sighed glancing at his hand. “Lovely gesture, though, if you were expecting for me to feel it, you'd be very disappointed.”

If he didn't have a concussion or was pumped with brain clouding drugs, Grant would have gotten it right away. However, that wasn't the case. 

“I'm a paraplegic now. I can't feel anything below my waist. It may improve over time, but it may not.”

This was the reason why he hadn't wanted to wake up. He remembered it now when the SHIELD helicopter found them. She was barely alive, and when she was awake, she was scared. Wide eyed scared that worried him to his very core. At that point, they knew Jemma couldn't feel her legs, but he had hoped it was something surgery could fix. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

It was his fault. “I'm so sorry, Jemma.”

“Don't.” She warned. “I said not to blame yourself. I won't stand for it.” Jemma sighed at her word choice. “Look, we can't change what happened, but we can move on from it. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Will you sit with me for a bit?”

He nodded. “Anything in mind?”

Jemma smiled. “There's documentary about the development of Paris on if you want to watch it.”

It was his turn to smile. “I'd love too.”


End file.
